


Honey just put your sweet lips on my lips

by AnnyGomez



Category: RWBY
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Trans Yang 'Cause Trans Rights
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-02-29 03:12:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18770029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnyGomez/pseuds/AnnyGomez
Summary: After the death of Summer and Taiyang, Ruby and Yang are left alone in this world until the day Blake takes them in;





	1. Chapter One

“Blakey! Breakfast is ready!” Yang’s voice comes from the kitchen, followed by the smell of Blake’s morning tea and the french toast the blonde knew Blake loved; She would love to sit down and enjoy breakfast if wasn’t for the fact she was very late for work, she quickly makes her way across the kitchen giving Ruby, who was too busy playing on her phone to look up, a ‘good morning kid’.

 

She stops behind Yang and holds her hips as she gives her a quick kiss on her cheek, saying yet another ‘good morning kid’ as she grabs her mug and takes a sip of her tea and tries to quickly eat her toast, flinching once she realizes it’s too hot.

 

“Hey, Hey! Can you slow down? Come and sit with us.” Blake shakes her head as she drinks down her tea; Yang wraps her arms around Blake’s neck “I doubt they’ll care if you’re a few minutes late,” The blonde says before pouting, Blake stares and stares before rolling her eyes and letting Yang drag her to the table.

 

“You know dad doesn’t like when I’m late for work,” Blake comments as she sits down and takes another bite of the toast Yang made just for her “He says I have to set the example for you two.” She stares at Ruby and snatches the phone from her hands.

 

“Hey!”

 

“Eat first then you can play.” Ruby groans and proceeds to eat her cereal, mumbling under her breath as Blake shakes her head before turning to Yang and holding her hand over the table “So… I was wondering if you wanted to go out this weekend, consider this a reward for your last A+ on your math exam,” She says and smiles at the way Yang’s eyes shine and she gives her a bright smile.

 

“Really?” Blake nods “Do I get a gift too?” Blake pretends to think before nodding again but with a bigger smile this time.

 

“Cand I hafe a gif too?!” Ruby asks, her mouth full from the cereal, milk spilling on the table;

 

“Ruby!” Yang scolds “I already told you not to talk with your mouth full!”

 

“Sowwy!” The younger sister replies and Blake chuckles before grabbing the napkin and cleaning the milk stains from the corners of her mouth.

 

“Only A students get a reward in this house, Ruby, and from what I remember you’ve been stuck in the C range for a while now.” Ruby whines at the response and pouts, yet not as cute as her older sister, Blake thinks.

 

“I don’t know how to improve! School is hard,” She complains and Blake gently  pats her head.

 

“Do you want me to get you a tutor?”

 

Yang watches with a smile as Blake talks with Ruby, always so gentle and sympathetic as if the younger one was also her sister. She had always been like this, always thinking of others; Its must have been why Blake didn’t think twice before offering to take care of both sisters after the tragedy that happened with Tai and Summer.

 

They had known each other since before Yang could even remember; All she could tell was that Blake was always around her, taking care of her, protecting her; Blake would walk with her to school and walk her home after school; The blonde smiles as she remembers the way Blake would hold her hand before crossing the street together and even explain what each light means; She thinks of the time she fell when playing and hurt her knee and Blake gave her a piggyback ride back home where her mom put a bandaid on her knee before giving a ‘healing kiss’.

 

Kali then gave them both a slice of cake and a few minutes later they were playing on the yard again, Yet Blake was always making sure Yang’s knee wasn’t hurting. She always liked the attention the faunus girl gave her, even now as they are older and Blake has her job and her life she still seeks her attention, doing her best at school, taking care of the apartment and always cooking Blake’s favorite meals; Blake always rewarded her with new video game she wanted, sometimes one of the dresses Yang saw once and loved, but nothing made her heart beat faster than the proud smile Blake would give her.

 

“Yaaang!” She is pulled out of her daydreaming by Blake waving her hand in front of her eyes. “Kid you’re gonna be late for school, Ruby is probably waiting for us in the car already and you know I don’t trust her alone in it.” Yang quickly stands up and runs to the living room to pick her backpack from the couch and then runs towards the door, Blake right behind her.

 

“Finally!” Ruby says, inside the car, leaning forward on the window. “What took you so long?!” Yang glares and makes a ‘shh’ gesture at Ruby who sits back into her seat. Yang stops in front of the door and waits, ignoring Ruby staring at her from inside the car, then soon enough Blake shows up and as expected she opens the door for Yang.

 

“Don’t forget to put on your seat belts,” Blake says as she enters the car. “‘Kay I’m only asking this once,” The faunus casually mentions, they had to deal with this situation multiple times until Blake taught herself to remember in case they forgot something. “Y’all aren’t forgetting anything?” Both shake their heads. “Are you sure?” They shake their heads again. “No bathroom pause before we leave?”

“No,” replies Yang. Blake then turns to Ruby.

 

“Ruby do you need to go to the bathroom?”

 

“I don’t know,” the younger one replies; Blake can only blink.

 

“What do you mean you don’t know?” Ruby only shrugs as the older one sighs before turning forward and starting to drive, not wanting them to be late just because one of them couldn’t decide if she wanted to use the bathroom or not.

 

Beacon wasn’t far away from her apartment but it was far away from the old Rose-Xiao Long residence, Blake remembers walking with Yang to school or even taking the bus with her when they were kids, she stopped once she was 14 and Adam would insist on taking her in his car instead; She knew if the sisters weren’t leaving with her, going to school would be very difficult, she knows, Yang tried to take care of them on her own and end up missing her senior year; Waiting for a bus took too long and Ruby would always end up being late to school, they didn't have a car and Yang had to sell her old bike to get some extra money.

 

“Blake, can I go to  Jaune’s place today?” Ruby asks from the backseat and the faunus frowns.

 

“Do I know him?” She asks, paying attention to the road but still listening to Ruby.

 

“He’s in Yang’s class! I told you about him; He invited me to play video games at his house after class.” Blake raises an eyebrow.

 

“I’ll think about it,” She says and Ruby accepts the answer. “Make sure to give me his number and address.”

 

“Yes ma’am.”

 

The way to school was quiet, in a comfortable way; Ruby was playing on her phone and Blake knew the phone was going to be dead as soon as they arrived at Beacon; Yang was listening to music, her eyes closed and for a moment Blake would’ve thought she fell asleep if it wasn’t for the fact that she could see her fingers moving to the rhythm of whatever song she was listening to.

 

“Alright, we’re here.” Ruby was out of the car as soon as she said that but Yang stayed inside and glanced at the door before staring back at Blake who smiles at her. “Of course, of course,” She says leaving the car and making her way to open the door for the blonde yet again.

 

“Have a good day at school,” Blake tells Ruby as she ruffles her hair and gives her a kiss on her forehead. She turns to Yang and places her hands on her hips, kissing her cheek. “The same for you Yang,” she says before smiling.

 

Both girls make their way to the building as Blake watches them go, going inside the car and leaving as soon as they are inside the building.

 

“Someone got a smooch from her sugar daddy.” Yang halts and looks behind like a deer in the headlights, only to sigh as she watches Nora laugh, Ren standing next to her.

 

“Stop calling Blake my Sugar Daddy! Last time you said that she almost heard you!” Not that she minded calling Blake daddy but Nora definitely doesn’t need that piece of information, Yang doesn’t need more teasing from her classmates.

 

\----

 

Outside, on the road, Blake tried to get to work as quick as she could, already picturing her dad lecturing her for being way later than usual; The boss’s daughter getting late to work yet again, she knew what people were going to think and what they were going to say. She stops her car in the parking lot and quite literally sprints towards the building, Making her way into the elevator without thinking twice; she reaches the 11th floor and sees the bunny faunus at the reception desk.

 

“Velvet!” She whispers as she approaches her as she looks around looking for her dad. “Did he ask for me?”

 

“No, in fact it's been awhile since I saw him,” She whispers back. “ You’re later than usual-”

 

“I know! You think I can trick him into thinking I was in my office this whole time?” She asks, using the vase of flowers on Velvet’s desk to hide her face.

 

“I don’t think so; I'm sure he already checked your office as soon as he got here,” She says before taking the vase from Blake’s hands. “Also, leave the flowers alone. Coco just got me those; I don’t need you breaking the vase again.”

 

“Fine Fine! I’ll just try to come up with something,” Blake says before making her way to her office, Velvet shakes her head as she watches the cat faunus go.

 

\----

 

_btw what do u want for dinner?_ Yang sent to Blake; _me?_ she thinks to herself and tries not to laugh, knowing it would catch the attention of her class. Usually she asks about dinner before they leave the house, but with Blake being so late for work she decided to save it for later and just text her about it. Blake was always so picky with her food so Yang always had to text her before cooking anything, Ruby was the opposite and would eat anything you gave her - except for her veggies, to Yang’s frustration- so cooking for her sister was far easier than cooking for Blake.

 

Of course that almost two years living together gave the blonde enough experience to learn almost all of her favorite foods but she would still ask her, just as an excuse to have something more to say to Blake; Even if it was the same old “what do you want for dinner?” everyday.

 

_I am craving your jajangmyeon._ Says Blake’s message, just a few minutes later; Yang knows she’s probably avoiding Ghira’s lecture for being so late right now, he was always a very stern and somewhat strict man and always wanted Blake to set a good example for her and Ruby, especially after Blake took them in; She was a good role model for Ruby, she was kind and patient as well as very smart, but Yang couldn’t see her as a role model, she saw Blake as a woman even if Blake herself wouldn’t notice that after almost two years living together.

 

_‘kay but don’t forget to buy ruby’s cookies on your way home; she ate a whole fuckin jar yesterday._ She presses enter again and hides her phone in time for Professor Goodwitch to not see it as she turns around and starts her explanation of their subject.

 

“Were you texting your sugar daddy?” asks Nora from the seat behind her, Yang covers her face and groans as she hears the red haired girl laugh at her.

 

“Yes. I was texting Blake,” Yang replies without turning around, knowing Glynda would scold her yet again if she was caught talking with Nora; She didn’t bother with denying the title her friend, as well as the rest of their group of friends, gave to Blake; Yang was sure that was the most accurate term for her at the moment.

 

“Okay so Pyrrha’s birthday is this weekend and you could ask your sugar daddy for a few days off the leash and come party with us!” She says, excited, as she almost bounces in her chair, Yang can hear Ren quietly sigh and tell her to slow down, yet she could tell he was smiling at her either way. What a bunch of dorks.

 

“Blake doesn’t keep me on a leash.” _Sadly_. She thinks. “Also we already made plans for the weekend,” she comments. “Blake’s gonna take me out because I had good grades.

 

“Oh my gosh she really is your daddy.”

 

\----

 

Blake made her way to her office without any problems; she quietly opens the door waiting for the worse but luck was on her side and Ghira wasn’t in there, all she needed was to convince him she was in here all day; The faunus makes her way to her desk when the door was slammed close and she jumped on the spot, suddenly hit with past memories of-

 

“Dad?” She asks, realizing he was hiding behind the door. “what are you-”

 

“Blake Belladonna you’re almost 2 hours late-”

 

“I know! I know! But Yang insisted for me to eat breakfast with them and I kinda don’t know how to say no to her.” It was the kicked puppy eyes, she used that against Blake ever since she knew it had that effect on her. “Ruby too.” That part was a lie, she knew Ruby wouldn’t mind not having breakfast together cause she was always too focused on her phone in the morning and would ignore anything else. She mostly required attention at night, when she would cuddle with Blake as they watched a movie and Yang worked on dinner for them. She suddenly remembers she didn’t tell Yang what she wanted for dinner.

 

Her phone vibrates and she gestures at Ghira to wait while she picks it up and sees Yang’s message. A smile quickly appears on her face.

 

_btw what do u want for dinner?_ Says the message. _Yang’s so sweet, always taking care of me._ Blake thinks as she takes a moment to wonder what she wants for dinner, very aware of her father staring at her across the room.

 

As irritated Ghira was about Blake being so late for work, he knew was Blake was being sincere about being late because she wanted to do what Yang asked, they always had been like this, Yang would pout and Blake did what she wanted without thinking twice or even forgetting she tried to deny her first attempt. Ghira smiles as he watches her text the blonde girl; Yang always seems to have Blake wrapped around her finger even now.

 

“Tell Yang I said Hello,” He casually says and Blake nods and then properly stares at him.

 

“How do you know I’m texting Yang?”

 

“You always smile when you get a text from Yang,” He points out, ignoring the way Blake’s ears turn red. “It feels like yesterday when you used your allowance to buy Yang her very first phone just so you two could text each other when you were at school”

 

“She’s just asking me what I want for dinner,“ She grumbles. “and to buy some cookies before going home; Ruby ate a whole jar yesterday,” she says, raising both eyebrows. Blake was still surprised at how much little ruby would eat and yet stay so small. “Speaking of which, It’s been so long since you and mom came for dinner at my place, you should come tonight for dinner and we can makeup for me being late with a delicious dinner.”

 

“It’s been a while since I saw the girls,” Ghira says before nodding. ”and I’m sure your mom is gonna be so happy, she spoils them more than you do.”

 

“I… I don’t spoil them!” Blake protests as she grabs her phone again, sending Yang a new text.

 

_Mom and Dad are coming for dinner tonight, think you can cook enough for all of us honey?_ She presses send and turns to Ghira again.

 

“I won’t be late for work again dad, I promise,” She says making her way to her chair and sitting down, Ghira sitting across the table in his own chair. “I know you want me to be a good example for Ruby and Yang but I think they’re doing great without me trying to play role model.”

 

\----

 

_Honey?_

 

Yang rubs her eyes and reads Blake’s text again and she put her books inside her lockers and reads the message one, two and three times before she realizes Blake called her a pet name, her cheeks suddenly feel hot and she’s suddenly self conscious people are gonna notice she’s blushing over a text. She takes a deep breath and tries not to show that she’s freaking out from a simple word.

 

_Ofc i don’ mind blakey; i love ur parents hon. gotta go now, have class rn; love you!_

 

\----

 

_Love You._

 

It’s been hours since she saw the text for the first time and yet Blake couldn’t stop thinking about the last words from Yang’s text; It was sweet as expected from her Yang but yet Blake still didn’t expect it, she never said I love you in text before and Blake can’t quite understand why she’s thinking about this right now, why she hasn’t stopped thinking about this ever since she told her dad that Yang was fine with dinner, her cheeks flustered for no reason, just a couple of hours ago.

 

am I losing my mind? she asks herself, staring at her messages; she didn’t replied Yang’s last text, her eyes fixed on her wording, her mind automatically trying to turns those words into Yang’s voice and Blake can’t stop herself from imagining how her voice would sound like when she says “I love you.”

  


Yang wasn’t like that. Blake tells herself, she was just a sweet and naive girl and took Blake’s pet names as an opportunity to also use pet names, she always liked cute stuff and that’s just what's happening right now, Yang being her adorable self; Time flies as Blake’s head can only focus on her childhood friend and how she should stop being clingy and calling her pet names before she gets the wrong idea, the last thing she wanted was to make Yang of all people uncomfortable.

 

Once work was done she goes to her car and drives to Ruby’s favorite store, where Blake knew her favorite cookies were from, and she would notice the difference if the faunus tried to buy it somewhere else; Blake left work late at night so Yang always had to take the bus with Ruby back home; Blake bought enough cookies to fill two jars, it would definitely keep Ruby busy for a while, otherwise Blake would have to force the kid into a sugar free diet until she learned how to behave with her sweets.

 

Arriving home was quick and Blake felt relieved once she stopped at the front door and could smell Yang’s cooking and hear the sisters bickering over something.

 

“I won’t have Blake buy any more cookies for you young lady!” She heard Yang say from the kitchen, she was already working on dinner and Blake smiles.

 

“You can’t stop me from eating my cookies!!! That’s mean,” Ruby replied puffing her cheeks and suddenly noticing Blake walking in with more cookies. “Cookies!”

 

Blake keeps Ruby at arm length.

 

“Only after dinner kiddo; Also mom and dad are coming tonight.” Blake walks into the kitchen and gives Yang a kiss before grabbing the cookie jar and putting the cookies inside it.

 

“Yay! I’m gettin extra money!” the younger sister celebrates and Yang stares at her from over her shoulder.

 

“Do not ask Auntie Kali for money!”

 

“I don’t ask! She takes the money out of her purse and shoves it into my pockets!” Ruby replies as she crosses her arms, meanwhile Yang only shakes her head as she keeps her focus on her cooking;

 

“Aah! Your food smells so good Yang,” Blake comments from behind the blonde, taking a peek over her shoulder and watching her cooking. “If you decide to get married someday I’ll be jealous of the person eating your food everyday.” She hears Yang laughing. _What if I end up marrying you?_ Yang thinks and for a moment considers saying that but shakes her head instead and proceeds to be less obvious.

 

“Don’t worry, Blakey; I’ll always cook for you,” Yang replies, ignoring what Blake’s arms around her waist made her feel and trying to concentrate on the food and not how tight her clothes felt all of sudden. “Or at least teach you enough so you won’t live off of fast food again,” she says, remembering the day they moved in and Blake made a terrible job of cleaning all the pizza boxes and cans of beer and looked like she was dying from embarrassment when Yang started to clean the house and do the cooking ever since. It was for the best, Blake wasn’t the best at cooking and she has  never used anything in the kitchen besides the microwave.

 

“It wasn’t that bad!”

 

“Blakey.”

 

“Okay Okay, It was a little bit bad-”

 

“Blake!’ Ruby calls from the living room. “Enchanted Worlds is about to start!”

 

Yangs sighs in relief once Blake runs to the living room to watch the TV show with Ruby, now the risks of her realizing what was going on inside her pants was very low and if she wanted Blake to find out how she felt about her then this was definitely not the way,  no matter what por- _Educational Movies_ said.

 

Ghira and Kali arrived minutes later, just in time as Yang finishes cooking and Blake’s done placing the plates and chopsticks on the table; Ruby didn’t move from the couch, more interested in the series. Blake makes her way to the door and hugs her parents as soon as they get in.

 

“Where’s little Ruby?” Yang heard Kali say, The woman was their mom’s best friend and while not related, calling her an aunt was more than natural for the sisters; “Look what I got you!”

 

“A skate!” Ruby says, pausing the episode she was watching and running to hug the faunus woman and look at her present. “It has strawberry pattern! That’s so cool!! I can’t wait to use it.”

 

“Not indoors please,” Blake quickly chimed in. “Remember what happened with the rollerblades?” Ruby flinches and nods. “And mom you can’t just give her new things, Ruby is gonna become a spoiled brat.”

 

“A little present here and there never hurt anyone Blake,” Ghira replied in his wife’s place, said wife now pinching Ruby’s cheeks and asking what she was doing which Ruby replied to by simply pointing at the TV.

 

“We’re just one episode away from the finale! Sol and Lua are going to defeat Touro today, I’m sure of it!” Ruby says excited as she sits down on her chair and Blake fixes the napkin on her neck instead of her lap, Ruby had a long way to go before growing out of her clumsiness phase. “Eww Yang I don’t like onions.”

 

“You eat onion rings everyday,” Yang said placing the noodles on her plate, ignoring Ruby’s pout and turned to serve Kali and Ghira who smiled at her; Blake liked to serve herself so Yang placed the bowl back on the table as she watches the faunus serve herself. A quiet approval sound came from her left and she saw Kali.

 

“Sweetie your food is great as always.” The blonde blushes at the compliment. “You definitely takes after your mom.” She turns to Blake whos quietly eating her noodles. “Blake darling when are you going to marry Yang?”

 

Blake chokes on her food and quickly drank a glass of water; Everyone at the table looked at her as if they were worried by the sudden reaction; Blake looks at Kali in shock, yet Kali seemed calm.

 

“What?!”

 

“I said when are you going to marry someone like Yang?” She says followed by a smirk. “It's been so long since you dated anyone and I want my grandbabies as soon as possible.” Blake felt her cheeks turn red as each word comes out of her mouth; she can even hear Ruby and Yang laughing even if they are covering their mouth.

 

“Mom lets not talk about my love life okay,” Blake says, drinking her water yet again; trying to ignore how hot her face felt and she knew she couldn’t blame the food.

 

Once they were done eating Ruby sprinted toward the couch to keep on watching her series finale, but not before repeating dinner 3 times, even if she said she disliked onions on her food.

 

Yang was washing the dishes when Blake walked in, hiding something behind her back and with a little smirk on her face.

 

“Yang no washing the dishes right now; come hang out with us and talk instead.” she says as she wraps one arm around the blonde. “Gosh you’re such a _good girl._ ” That sent a chill down her spine and Yang looks at Blake before sniffing the air. “Always working so… hard.”

 

“Are you drunk?”

 

“Sorey, Sorry I know you don’t like when I drink, but I’m just a little tipsy I sweat!” _I sweat?_ Yang thinks as she shakes her head.

 

“You’re very drunk; are you hiding a bottle behind you?” The faunus looks ashamed before showing the bottle. “What about Auntie Kali and Uncle Ghira?”

 

“Ruby is explaining the story of enchanted worlds to them and why solua is canon,” Blake kisses her shoulder out of nowhere and Yang pretends not to notice it, Blake was always clingy when drunk. “I’m here cause-”

 

“-Cause you don’t want auntie kali to notice you drank more wine than you should”

 

“Maybe So.”

 

She kept on washing the dishes the best she could considering Blake became a baby koala and wouldn’t let go of her back, humming under her breath and sending chills down Yang’s spine every damn time; Kali walked in the kitchen and Yang blushes and yet Blake still won’t let go of her.

 

“Ah, I see you two were having fun in here.”

 

“Yeah… Blake is being very clingy right now.”

 

“Well don’t let me be in the way of your cuddling session, Ghira and I are already leaving. Also Ruby already went to her room so...” she winks at Yang. “Have fun children.” she says before walking out; Blake mumbles a “bye mama” from Yang’s shoulder but she doesn’t think Kali heard that, she was too busy running away to leave them alone in the same room.

 

Auntie Kali was a bit weird sometimes but at least she could tell Yang liked Blake, unlike Blake herself.

 

“Come on Blakey! Its past our bedtime!” Yang says, pushing the faunus woman to her room, Blake has 3 drunk stages, first she won’t stop giggling, then she becomes clingy followed by sleepy drunk, she could barely move as Yang pushed her to her bed. “Lift your leg, I’m taking off her shoes.” She obeys without putting a fight and Yang is thankful while still wondering what made her decide to drink today, It's been almost 2 years since the last time she saw Blake drinking.

 

Shoes now removed Yang considered her job done, But once she turns around to leave, Blake sits on the bed again and hugs the blonde from behind, sniffing her hair and holding her tight, Yang knows she's far stronger than Blake and she could easily break out of her grip but she knew herself enough to realize she doesn’t want to so she just allowed Blake to hold her.

 

“Yang, sleep with me tonight,” She says after a hiccup, Yang gently turns around and Blake stares at her in the eyes before falling back in the bed, bringing Yang with her, not seeing to care about the almost 6 ft blonde on top of her. “I wanna sleep with you”

 

“Okay” Is the blonde’s quiet reply.


	2. Chapter 2

The morning comes quicker than expected, like a blur; Blake regrets not closing the curtains of her room because now the sunlight is all over her face and she knows she won't be able to sleep again after that. The faunus moves in the bed, her eyes slowly opening as she looks around and realizes she isn’t alone, Yang is sleeping with her and Blake tries not to blush once she becomes aware of how she lifted the blonde’s shirt in her sleep and now was laying on her abs, Yang’s hand in her hair, so close to her cat ears. 

 

_ Goddamn. _ Blake thinks.  _ When did you have the time to work on those abs?!.  _

 

She's afraid she’ll wake Yang if she tries to move away, so she stays where she is, knowing that Yang always wakes up at 6 O'Clock without an alarm. She won’t let the younger one know how she kinda wishes she could do the same, Blake’s gotta look like the adult here; Blake glances down and blushes at the very obvious bulge in Yang’s  sweatpants, her legs being spread apart didn’t help Blake’s situation either. 

 

She knows Yang stopped using layers under her clothes after 6 months living together, she felt more comfortable without it and Blake never cared if she wasn’t covering it, although Yang would still wear it outside like when she goes to school. Blake didn’t care back then but now she won’t stop staring.

 

_ She’s only 18 Blake. Don’t be so gross. _ She tells herself, but won’t stop with the staring and blushing, wishing Yang would wake up soon or for Ruby to come in, call them or whatever. Anything.

 

Yang starts moving under her and Blake looks up and watches as the blonde slowly opens her eyes, and slowly realizing she wasn’t in her room, Yang automatically looks down to her chest and finds Blake looking at her, head resting on her exposed stomach, Blake expects embarrassment but Yang greets her with a soft and sweet smile as she pets one of Blake’s cat ears, a ‘good morning blakey’ under her breath.

 

_ Of course she wouldn’t be embarrassed, Yang sees no malice in our interactions; She’s still so innocent. _ Blake thinks smiling back at the younger one. 

 

“It's been so long since we slept together,” Yang points out. “I almost forgot what it was like to cuddle you” 

 

“Well it used to be you clinging to me not the other way around,” Blake says, and Yang nods as she laughs; She didn’t know how it happened but Yang’s gotten so much taller and larger than her in just a few years, Blake couldn’t stop comparing her to her younger, tinier self who would cling onto Blake’s arm and beg for attention all the time. “You got a hell of a growth spurt once you hit 14.” 

 

“I eat my vegetables!”

 

“Is that what you tell Ruby?” Blake teases and they both laugh, Ruby was always small no matter her diet, they just accepted that the chances of the girl hitting 5’8 were 0%.

 

“You’re always trying to be a good example for your sister. You’re going to be a great mom one day Yang.” The blonde stays quiet for a second and turns around, laying on her side as she looks down at Blake who moves a bit so she could properly look at Yang. “What's wrong?” she asks.

 

“You think I’m gonna be as good as Summer was?”  _ Summer _ . Yang calling her mom by name was never a good thing, the first time she did was when she was 6, back when Taiyang and Summer told her about how Summer wasn’t her real mother, a few days later was the day they both met Raven Branwen for the first time.  

 

“I think you’re already just as good as your mom was; She would be very proud” Blake replies, just now realizing her tone is low, almost a whisper as if they didn’t want anyone else to hear their conversation. “But you shouldn’t compare yourself to her, she wouldn’t want that.” Yang nods and holds her close in a hug, so big and yet so clingy. Yang is almost an adult now and yet Blake always felt like protecting her no matter what. 

 

Yang feels so warm that for a moment Blake thinks she is going to fall asleep yet again from how comfortable she feels right now, especially with how Yang’s hands play with her hair and ears as she hums, but feeling Yang’s bulge against her stomach definitely keeps Blake awake. 

 

“It's Saturday,” Yang says against her hair. “Are we still going out?” 

 

“Yes, I’ll be taking you out for dinner, do you like the idea?” She looks up to see Yang nodding and smiling, noticing the blush on her cheeks. “Good. You should take a break from cooking.”

 

“I like cooking for you,” Yang replies right away, the blonde isn’t lying about liking to cook but her main reason was the way Blake always hugged her from behind to peek over her shoulder and compliment her cooking skills. “I like taking care of you,” she adds.

 

“Look at you talk,”Blake laughs. “Yang Honey, I’m the adult here; I should be the one taking care of you, not the other way around.”

 

“But I love-” There's a knock on the door and then it slowly opens and they see Ruby in her dog onesie, hugging her pillow; Little Ruby grew up with Blake and Yang being all over each other so seeing them cuddle doesn’t really get a reaction out of her, if anything she barely seems to register that they’re cuddling.

 

“Yaaaang I’m hungry!” She whines, looking barely awake. 

 

“I’ll be up in a sec sis!”

 

“Do you want me to watch cartoons with you today?” Blake asks and Ruby nods before leaving the room, probably on her way to the living room. “Well it looks like the younger Rose requires my attention,” Blake says as she sits in the bed and quickly stands up. “See you in a few minutes!”

 

“Y-Yeah!” The blonde stutters. “I’ll be up in a minute,” she says, trying to play it cool as she watches Blake nod and leave the room. Yang quickly sits in the bed and stares at the bulge in her pants and wonders how Blake didn’t notice that. 

 

She looks at the door and at her pants then back at the door. Wondering how much time she has left before Blake comes to check on her again and sees anything Yang didn’t want her to see… yet. 

 

Yang lays down again as she grabs the sheets and covers herself, trying to keep her breath steady as she pulls her sweatpants down just enough to for her to pull her dick out, this way it will be quicker to pretend nothing is happening if Blake or Ruby show up and catcht her; 

 

It’s been a while since she last took some time to masturbate, let alone masturbate when thinking about Blake. She hasn’t done that since she was 16 and Blake gave her a hug which suddenly made Yang aware that she had a nice body or well… nice breasts.

 

But Yang also remembered not looking Blake in eye the next day, too embarrassed by the fact she touched herself while thinking of her best friend. 

 

Yang reaches for Blake’s pillow and brings it under the sheets with her, hugging it tight as she keeps jerking off, the smell of Blake’s shampoo coming from the pillow only making her harder, a loud moan escaping her lips as she squeezes it harder, not wanting to finish so quick, Yang then bites the pillow to keep herself quiet, her hips thrusting forward, following the pace of her hand.

 

Meanwhile Blake is sitting on the couch, with Ruby sitting between her legs, still hugging her pillow but definitely more awake than before; Bouncing at the fight scenes happening on screen, Blake places a hand on her shoulder.

 

“I can’t see if you keep jumping in your seat kiddo.”

 

“Sorry Blakey!” 

 

She shakes her head and keeps on watching, but won't stop looking back, wondering what's taking Yang so long in her room, she was the least likely person in the apartment to take so long to get out of bed, that was Ruby’s title; Then she’s hit with the image the bulge in her pants and she covers her face and tries to stop herself from thinking about it, _ she wouldn’t do that.  _ Blake tells herself as she stares forward, determined to stop any sexual thoughts about her childhood friend from making their way into her mind. 

 

_ Do not be like him. _ She tells herself, eyes focused on the cartoon on TV, yet not really paying attention to what was going on. She could hear Ruby saying something, probably cheering for her favorite character, the young blonde girl with a sword. 

 

“What weapon would you pick?” The younger one asks, turning to Blake who’s brought back to reality and thinks on that question, Ruby’s curious silver eyes watching her.

 

“Maybe a sword?”

 

“I want a scythe!” 

 

“I’m not buying you a scythe because you liked that one anime, you know that right? You keep ‘dropping hints’ about it,” Blake replies as soon as she hears Ruby’s choice. “Also I don’t think that's an actual weapon”

 

“Yeah but it looks badass!” Then her stomach growls and Blake tries not to laugh. “Im hungryyy, where's Yang?”

 

“Alright, Hungry gremlin, I’m going to check on your sister. Try not to eat the pillow while I’m away.” Blake moves Ruby to the side so she can stand up and make her way to the bedroom, knocking softly as she looks at Ruby watching TV. “Yang?” She calls.

 

There’s no answer and Blake tells herself to not worry too much, Yang is 18 now and for sure just wants some time alone as anyone her age, maybe she doesn’t want to cook for them today. Yet the one side of her that always wanted to be next to the blonde and take care of her was banging inside her head to just take a peek, just to be safe. Blake sighs and ignores that voice inside her head, going to the kitchen instead. 

 

_ I saw Yang cooking multiple times, I’m sure I can do the same. _ She opens the cabinets and takes a pan out, wanting some fried eggs for breakfast; Blake puts the pan on the stove and pulls her phone out of her pocket, opening her web browser and then typing.

 

_ ‘How to fry eggs?’ _

 

“We’re having fried eggs for breakfast Ruby!” Blake shouts, still reading the instructions on her phone. “How do you like your eggs kiddo?”

 

“But you can’t cook for shit!” 

 

“Language! Also fried eggs can’t be that hard! It’s just eggs.” Now all she needs to do is figure out where Yang kept the groceries. “Uhhh Ruby? Kiddo, where does your sister keep the eggs?”

 

She turns around to find Ruby at the door, staring at her as she tries not to laugh, the faunus woman gives a embarrassed giggle before scratching the back of her head, staring at the frying pan on the stove, maybe she should just get Yang for now and try to learn some basic cooking skills later. “I guess we should call your sister as always.”

 

Ruby nods before coming back to the living room and resuming her cartoon as Blake makes her way to her room, slowly opening the door and taking a peek inside before entering the room, making sure everything is okay; Yang is in bed, under the covers and Blake frowns, not sure what was happening but something told her the blonde wasn’t feeling so good. 

 

“Yang?” She calls, keeping some distance from the bed.

 

Yang shifts in the bed and that’s when Blake decides to get closer, making her way towards the bed and finally sitting down next to Yang who moves just enough so her head is no longer under the covers. “Are you okay?” The question comes once she notices the deep shade of red on the younger one’s cheeks. Blake tells herself to not be worried, as protective as she might be she knew Yang couldn’t stand when Blake started to fuss over her when she’s sick. 

 

Yang opens her mouth as if to say something but looks away and Blake can’t help but notice how she seems to shrink under the covers, her face almost going back under the sheets again.

 

“Am I weird?” 

 

“Uh?”

 

Yang hides under the covers again, leaving the faunus without understanding what’s going on, the need to help and protect and yet not know who or what is the source of Yang’s distress. 

 

“I was… Touching myself.” Blake ignores the feeling of her cheeks burning at the statement, trying to pay attention to what Yang has to say. “But then I felt… weird.” Blake reaches for her shoulder and gently pats it. “That’s not how real girls should do it-”

 

“Yang,” Blake pauses for a second. “We talked about this before, I-... do you want me to do anything for you?” Yang doesn’t answer right away, either out of embarrassment or she was just deciding if she wanted something at the moment. 

 

“Get me my hoodie?” She asks from under the covers and Blake automatically nods even if she knows Yang can’t see her.

 

The blonde sneaked into her room to cuddle with her multiple times in the past and at some point Blake just kept some of Yang’s clothes here so it wasn’t uncommon to find some of Yang’s favorites clothes in her closet; Yang’s habit of wanting to sleep with Blake carried into her teenager years and by the way things are going, she’s gonna carry the same habit into adulthood, always a clingy baby it seems.

 

Blake makes her way to her closet and opens the door,  while the blonde removes her dirty sweatpants and throws them onto the ground, knowing she’s going to do the laundry later, then lays down again.

 

Blake keeps searching for one of Yang’s hoodies, preferably a large one, she remembers buying those for when Yang had her anxious days. She picks the yellow hoodie with banana patterns on it that Sun gave her on Yang’s 18th birthday, the girl likes to pretend she doesn’t like it, or that she doesn’t like Sun, but Blake remembers how Yang wore the same hoodie for a whole week. 

 

“Here, honey,” Blake says once she’s back in the bed. “Do you want me to put it on you?” she asks and Yang sits up in the bed again as she shakes her head, taking the hoodie and Blake notices the way she smiles when she sees the banana patterns. “What else do you need?” the faunus asks as she watches Yang dress up.

 

“Maybe some cuddles?” She asks, trying to sound happier but Blake knows her enough to know Yang’s just trying to pretend she’s fine, it’s what she did back when they heard about Summer and Tai’s deaths and the blonde pretended to not be affected for Ruby’s sake. Blake lifts her arm and wraps it around Yang’s shoulders, gently pulling her closer so Yang can rest her head on her shoulder. “Thank You,” Yang whispers. 

 

“Honey, you don’t have to thank me; I have to take care of you,” Blake says. “It’s probably why Sun and Ilia keep insisting I treat you like my baby,” she says before laughing quietly. 

 

“Well, I’m not your baby. I’m a grown woman,” Yang says. “Stop treating me like a child.”

 

She doesn’t quite understand where that comes from, she doesn’t have an answer for it either, she doesn’t exactly have a manual of “How take care of a 18 year old when you’re 21”. It’s not like Blake is surprised Yang doesn’t want to be treated like a child, the faunus herself didn’t want that back when she was her age, the fact that she was only 3 years younger probably made it hard for her to obey Blake.

 

But she did, most of the time at least.

 

“I know you’re not a child, I just have a hard time accepting you’re no longer the cute freshman following me around I guess,” Blake answers quietly. “Was that bothering you?”

 

“A little.”

 

“Does this have anything to do with how you are feeling right now?” Yang shakes her head and Blake accepts that as an answer. 

 

“Blake?”  _ No cute ‘Blakey’ today huh?  _ She thinks.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Don’t treat me like your little sister either.” There’s a pause. “I’m your... friend. I don’t like when you act like you  _ have  _ to take care of me, I understand the feeling when it’s directed to Ruby but not me.” Blake watches her move and sit away from her, now staring Blake in the eyes. “I don’t want you to be acting like my sister or my mom”

 

She remembers Auntie Summer, wearing her favorite white dress as she carries little Yang in her arms, the way she smiles and tells Blake to take care of Yang, as if she was her new sibling. She carried that feeling with her as they grew up together, with Yang following her like a shadow ever since she learned how to walk. 

 

But now Yang herself is telling her to stop.

 

_ Why does my heart hurt? _ Blake thinks as she stares at Yang.  _ Is the thought of Yang being independent really that hard to deal with? Did Adam affect me that much? _

 

Blake sigh and nods.

 

“You’re right,” Blake grabs the sheets tightly, this is way difficult than it should be, but she can’t exactly say why this makes her so anxious. “You’re…. almost an adult now” she adds. Yang frowns. “Being 18 doesn’t mean adulthood,” She clarifies before the blonde protests again. 

 

Yang can only nod and mumble a ‘fine’ under her breath. She looks at the door and Blake watches as her eyes widen and she tries to quickly stand up but the brunette stops her and keeps her sitting down; Yang looks at her, confused. 

 

“Blakey!” The faunus smiles at the return of the cute nickname she gave her back when she was 8. “I have to make breakfast! Gosh Ruby probably ate her own hands!”

 

“Just tell me if you feel better,” Blake holds Yang’s forearms, gently moving her hands open and down. “Also I was making breakfast just a bit ago.” That’s a shameless lie but Yang doesn’t need to know that but the way she looks at her shocked is enough to show the girl didn’t like the idea of Blake cooking. 

 

“But you can’t cook for shit!”

 

“Oi! I’m not that bad! Ruby said the same thing!” She held back a ‘watch your language’ for a second, knowing Yang wouldn’t appreciate it after the talk they just had. “But seriously, are you-”

 

“I’m ok, Blakey. No need to worry… for now at least,” She says, smiling as she reaches to hold Blake’s hands and interlock their fingers and Blake nods before leaning forward and kissing her forehead. “Now we really need to go and check to see if the little gremlin didn’t ate the couch,” she says, and they get out of the bed as they giggle and make their way to the living room, where Ruby is laying on the couch, her hands shoved inside the big jar of cookies that Blake bought yesterday. The Jar almost empty.

 

“Ruby Rose!” She jumps onto the couch as she hears Blake’s voice “Seriously? I just got those and you already ate half of it!” She tries to reply and defend herself but her mouth is full of cookies and nothing more than muffled noises would come out of her mouth as she tries to speak; Blake shakes her head.

 

“You guys took too long in the bedroom so I did what I had to do!” is what Ruby said minutes later -the cookie jar is now empty- as they sit at the table and watch as Yang finishes making Blake’s tea as well as her pancakes. 

 

“You have no self control, I should just stop buying you cookies,” Blake says as Yang places the plate with the pile of pancakes on the table followed by her cup of tea; Ruby reaches for one of them but Blake quickly slaps the girl’s hand. “You already ate a jar of pure sugar kiddo, no pancakes for you.”

 

“That’s not fair.”

 

“What about a banana for breakfast? It’s way healthier” Yang teases as she sits on the chair, in front of Ruby who pouts. “It will help you grow up.”

 

“I don’t need to grow up,” she crosses her arms. “But… reaching 5’6 wouldn’t be so bad,” she says, more for herself than Blake and Yang. Both pretend not to hear her but smile either way. 

 

“By the way Ruby, you’re going to sleep at my parent's place tonight,” Blake says, sipping from her mug. Ruby gave it to her last year for christmas, it was a white mug with tiny black cats drawn on it and red text that said ‘World’s Best Sister’ with a custom sticker saying ‘faunus’ between ‘best’ and ‘sister’.

 

“Why?” She asks, scratching the back of her head. 

 

“Yang and I will go out tonight and we might come back late.”

 

“Can’t I go with you too?”

 

“A range students only sis!” Yang teases from her seat, trying not to laugh at her pout. “Tomorrow is Pyrrha’s birthday party so you can come with me; Does that sound fair?” 

 

“Yang isn’t that party like, way above her age?” The faunus asks. 

 

“They all know Ruby by now. It's fine.” Yang looks at Blake. “You gotta trust me, I’m not a child remember?” The blonde smirks and Blake gulps before turning her head and nodding. 

 

\----

 

Ghira came to pick Ruby at 7 pm, after Yang helped the smaller girl to pack her stuff leaving some space for stuff Blake knew her mom would buy for Ruby, She would come back so spoiled, and probably weighing more than before if Kali decided to stuff the girl with all of her favorite foods. 

 

Yang is dressing up in her room, as she fixes her plaid skirt the blonde can’t help but feel a little nervous, Blake taking her out for dinner wasn’t uncommon; They did it multiple times before. The only reason she doesn’t do the same with Ruby is because she ends up falling asleep as soon as the clock reaches 9 pm and with her grades being not that great she’s not getting a nice reward so soon. There's a knock on the door and then Blake walks in, hand covering her eyes. 

 

“Hey, are you fully dressed?” 

 

Yang laughs.

 

“Yes, I am” 

 

Once inside the room Yang looks Blake up and down,  _ She’s wearing fucking slacks, what the fuck. Does she wants to kill me?  _ The blonde thinks before her eyes shift to Blake’s button up shirt and the fact that there’s way too many buttons open.  _ I’m covering so I’m safe. _ Yet she glances down just to make sure.

 

“You look really pretty,” Blake says and that's when Yang realizes she's hiding something behind her back. “Gosh, everyone’s gonna think you look beautiful,” Blake says as she approaches the blonde, holding her hand and spinning her which makes Yang smile. 

 

“What are you carrying?” Yang asks once she's facing Blake properly. “Is that my present?” 

 

“Maybe.” Blake steps away from Yang a bit. “But you’re only seeing this when we’re back home after our awesome dinner together” 

 

“Okay, Okay; Let me put on my earrings first, also can you pick my scarf for me?” 

 

“Of course, honey,” The faunus replies as she makes her way to the bed and picks up Yang’s purple scarf; Much like her hoodies, the scarf always made Yang feel better so Blake always made sure to buy her new ones from time to time. “Here,” She says, wrapping the scarf around Yang’s neck, making sure it covers the adam’s apple. 

 

“Thank you,” She says, cheeks all red which makes Blake laugh a bit. “Shall we go Miss Belladonna?” Yang finally says, and Blake pretends to tip a hat. 

 

“Ladies first Miss Xiao Long,” Blake says, lifting her arm forward as she watches Yang go, her smile and her laugh making Blake happier and happier. 

 

Yang makes her way to the car in the parking lot while Blake turns off all the light and locks the door; The faunus isn’t stupid, She knew Yang had a thing for making Blake open the car’s door for her everytime they had to go out, She never understood why she did it but it was funny and kinda cute. 

 

As expected there was Yang, her back turned to Blake as she leans on top of the car typing on her phone, probably texting her friends; The faunus stares at her skirt and shakes her hand quickly to stop herself from staring at what she shouldn’t.  _ Fucking Skirt. _ Blake thinks. She casually walks to where Yang is, making sure to be loud as she does it cause Yang was really anxious about getting scared by people, so the movement made her look behind and gesture for Blake to come closer to her; The faunus leans on top of the car next to Yang. 

 

“Honey?”

 

“Let’s take a selfie Blakey,” She says “I wanna show the guys what we’re doing! Put your arm around my shoulders,” She says and Blake obeys, pulling them close, their cheeks squeezed together as Yang smiles wide and Blakes has a soft smile, never knowing how to properly smile in pictures. 

 

“Tell them I said Hi,” Blake says as she opens the door for Yang as she watches the blonde send them their picture. 

 

Yang can’t help but stare at their picture and think they would look like a cute couple; She presses send and waits for the group chat’s response. 

 

**Nora** : lmao  are you two finally on a date?!

**Jaune** : I think your scarf looks nice Yang. Blake is very lucky :)

**Pyrrha:** Have a nice date Yang!

**Ren:** Good Luck! 

 

Yang can definitely feel her cheeks turning red. Now there's no way I can show Blake what they said about the picture! Yang takes a deep breath before entering the car and putting on her seat belt, watching as Blake walks around the car and then gets in it; she starts to drive and Yang quickly types her message to her friends.

 

**Yang:** You guys are so embarrassing! 

**Yang:** I’m not showing what yall said to blake!

 

“Did they like the picture?” Blake asks, eyes focused on the road. 

 

“Y...Yes!” 

 

“I’m glad.” Her reply is sincere, Yang can tell. Blake didn’t interact with her friends and wouldn’t really like when Yang invited all of them at once to the apartment - She never said it but Yang could tell she always got uncomfortable at the sight of 6 teenagers eating and talking loud in their living room. She was never that comfortable around too many people. 

 

Blake didn’t take her to the same restaurant they usually go to; It looks so much more fancy and she is surprised by the sudden change and can’t help but feel a bit underdressed for this place; Yet Blake guides her all the way inside, making small talk with her hand on Yang’s lower back. She can feel the faunus's thumb slightly moving, caressing her back over her shirt as they sit down.

 

Yang looks around in awe, she didn’t even know a place like this existed around the city. She watches as Blake is reading the menu and can’t help but worry she might not know how to pronounce some of the names, not a fear that stayed for too long cause soon enough Blake asked what she wanted to eat and then casually said it back to the waiter. 

 

“Those are very difficult names,” Yang confesses as she watches the waiter leave with their orders. “Are they… What? French?”

 

The faunus nods and takes a sip of her wine;

 

After a few minutes of small talk their food finally arrives and both proceed to eat, Yang was surprised Blake didn’t take too much time ordering her food considering how picky she always is when it comes to that kind of thing; She probably knew the menu, just like she knew about this place.

 

_ I wonder if she brings her dates here. _ Yang thinks and her heart hurts. _ I shouldn’t think about this, Only gonna make me jealous and irritated. _ She drinks her water as she watches Blake talk about her day at work yesterday.

 

_ Of course Blake goes on dates, _ The blonde comes to the conclusion a few seconds later, watching the faunus chew on her food.  _ Why wouldn’t she? She’s so... Pretty!  _ Blake frowns at her.

 

“Is something wrong?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“You’re not eating, isn’t the food good? We can order something else-”

 

Yang quickly shakes her head.

 

“Sorry I was just daydreaming.” Blake smiles.

 

“Were you thinking of your present?” The faunus asks before going for another sip of wine, but then going for the water after noticing Yang’s look. “Sorry,” She whispers.

 

“No, It's fine. You can drink if you want to.” Both stay silent as Blake chooses to drink her water instead. “Did I ruin the mood?”

 

“You could never do that.” There's a pause. “Ya know, once you turn 19, would you like me to take you to visit uncle qrow in the clinic?” 

 

“I would like that. Thank you Blake.”

 

When she looks back on her childhood memories, there wasn’t a single moment that didn’t involved the dark haired man, Qrow Branwen, with a bottle of alcohol. Usually followed by either Uncle Tai and Auntie Summer lecturing him about it and trying to get him to stop with no success; Tai kicked him out of the house after he showed up drunk to Yang’s birthday, both were too young to understand the concept of being drunk back then. Yet Blake knew Yang hated seeing people drunk ever since.

 

\----

  
  


“It's so good to take off those goddamn heels!” Yang exclaims as she walks into the apartment, Blake following right behind her, kicking the heels off. “My feet are dying.”

 

“How? You barely walked!” The faunus replies as she loosens her belt and then takes off her slacks. “I drove you around all night” She says, a relieved gasp escaped her lips now that her pants are off. 

 

“What are we gonna do now?” Yang unwraps her scarf and tries not to stare at Blake’s ass and the way she’s unbuttoning her shirt, back turned to Yang. “Can I have my present now?

 

“Oh my god you’re such a brat,” Blake says before turning to stare at the blonde, arms crossed. “We’re going to watch a movie and then I’ll give what you wanted” 

 

Yang goes to her room to finish changing as Blake puts on the movie and proceeds to get some popcorn with soda for Yang and one can of beer for herself; As she sees the movie’s configurations to make sure every time is in order, suddenly Yang sits down on her lap, wearing her usual booty shorts and crop top. 

 

“Guess what I found!” The blonde asks, Wrapping her arms around the faunus’s neck who tries to think of what she could’ve found in her room. That's when Yang shows her a small golden ring, a fake one since the gold was coming out of it. “Do you know what this is?

 

“Are you proposing to me?” Blake teases.

 

“No, silly!”   _Not now at least_ she thinks. “This is the first ring you ever gave me, remember?” Blake holds and carefully stares at it.

 

“Yeah, it was after you came out, right?” The blonde nods and hugs Blake, but not before giving her a kiss on her cheek, burying her face in the older woman’s neck. “So clingy,” Says Blake as she caresses Yang’s leg up and down. The blonde is still in silence. 

 

“I love you,” Yang says and Blake takes a deep breath, suddenly it’s hard to breathe and her heart is beating faster and faster and for a second she thinks she’s going to die. “I always did, you know that right?” Maybe she knew, maybe she decided to ignore it. 

 

Blake buries her face on Yang’s neck as well and takes in her smell and how warm her skin always felt, the way she quietly sighs when she feels Blake’s soft kisses moving from her neck to her jaw, The faunus’s arms holding her firmly in her lap. Blake opens her mouth and drags her fangs across Yang’s neck, pondering if she should just give her an obvious mark. 

 

With the movie now forgotten by both, Blake bites Yang’s neck and enjoy her loud moan and how she squeezes her shoulders, her hips automatically thrusting up; The older one gently lays the the blonde down on the couch and mounts her, her mouth not leaving her neck, the way Yang moans at her touch is too much. 

 

Blake grinds against Yang’s crotch and the blonde throws her head back, a gasp escaping her mouth as her hips thrust back at Blake who kisses her adam’s apple softly as Yang grabs her hips and starts to grind on her, both of them could definitely tell just how hard the blonde was. Blake then proceeds to gently lick her Adam’s Apple causing Yang to whine and hold Blake’s hips harder than before.

 

“B-Blake! I think I’m gonna-” 

 

Blake watches Yang’s faces turns red once she realizes she just came without being actually touched, she avoids looking the black haired faunus in the eyes but once again Blake is kissing her neck, then licking and biting, her hips grinding even harder this time. Yang’s hands on her back just making her more into it. 

 

Yang cums once again and Blake cand feel the sticky and wet feeling in her shorts coming into contact with her panties. She grinds once again and Yang whimpers and moans, holding her tighter.

 

“We’re not stopping until we’re exhausted,” Blake says against Yang's ear, now bouncing on her lap. 

 

This is definitely going to be a long, long night. Blake thinks as she watches the inexperienced girl come once again and get hard once again as Blake keeps on riding her over her now ruined shorts. 

 

She hears her phone ringing in the kitchen but ignores it, too focused on appreciating Yang’s high pitched moans and the way she calls for her name, wanting for more, Begging for a kiss. Blake bounces harder and Yang throws her head back one more time.

 

And so they stayed at it for the rest of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ch3 is here; I had a few troubles writing it (lack of inspiration) but I'm posting anyway.
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys :)

She wakes up to the delicious smell of pancakes, eggs and bacon followed by the smell of tea and coffee which makes a smile appear on her face as she sits down just to be hit by the flashback of what happened last night as soon as she notices the untouched popcorn and drinks on the coffee table, as well as Yang’s shirt and shorts on the floor.

 

Blake looks down and realizes she's still wearing her shirt and underwear and she sighs in relief, nothing _too_ sexual happened, but she still blushes as she notices the stain in her panties, not sure if those were from Yang or herself.

 

The idea of it being from both of them makes her bite her lip and then shake her head, trying to avoid thinking about it.

 

She quietly stands up and makes her way to the kitchen, following the good smell that could only come from Yang’s cooking, Blake’s stomach growls as she walks into the kitchen as Yang turns around to place one more pancake onto the plate. Blake stops on her tracks.

 

_She’s naked!._ It’s all that the faunus can register, eyes automatically looking down then up and then back to Yang’s face.

 

She’s seen Yang naked before, multiple times, but they were children bathing together and playing war in the bathtub as Kali tried to wash her hair; But this? This was different. She’s seeing Yang’s body for the first time in years and she feels her body suddenly be affected by it, the abs, her breasts and her-

 

“Good morning Blakey!” Her tone is cheerful as always but the blush on her face shows she’s a bit embarrassed at being caught naked, yet she doesn’t try to hide even if she seems to notice the way Blake is looking at her body. “I made you a great breakfast so we could recover energy after...” there's a pause and Yang blushes even more ”… after last night.”

 

“Ah, Thanks,” Blake replies as she tries to sound casual and not like she’s trying to not let Yang knows how aroused she's getting just by being near her. She casually sits down by the table and Yang sits next to her. “You’re very nice to me.”

 

The compliment wasn’t something too special and yet it felt like Yang turned even more red than before as she looks down on her lap, a small yet so sweet smile on her lips.

 

“Yesterday… was my first time.” Blake freezes on spot as soon as she hears that. First time? She doesn’t remember going that far with the girl, did she forget taking her virginity after 2 glasses of wine? “I mean… making out and… ya know,” Comes the explanation and Blake is now relieved and nodding.

 

Yet she’s surprised Yang’s never done this before, She always sees her around so many girls when she comes to pick her up on school.

 

“You’ve never done this before? I thought you had like… some girlfriends.”

 

“I... I wanted to save myself for you,” The confession almost makes Blake choke on her pancakes and she quickly sips on her tea. Yang’s words are carried with this innocent tone and her eyes that show how sincere she’s being right now. Blake is surprised.

 

Is this what love is supposed to look like?

 

“Yang… I don’t know what to say,” Blake answers, still unsure how she feels about the fact that she might return the blonde’s feelings. Still too scared to give in to something that might turn out to be wrong and only cause harm to Yang. “Why me?” Comes the question and Yang looks down, formulating her answer.

 

“You’re kind and protective,” She starts. “Serious yet you always makes me laugh and smile; Even when I feel down.” She holds Blake’s hand on the table. “You’re not good with talking but always know what to say to me; There wasn’t a day that I didn't look at you and think about how much you mean to me.” Yang smiles and holds Blake’s face with her other hand. “You’re strong… the strongest and the bravest person I ever met.”

 

Those words make Blake drop her fork and knife, forgetting about her food as she stares at Yang for a few seconds without replying. The choice of words was interesting at first but ended up way too fitting, like she knew what Blake was feeling, like she knew what he did.

 

Did she know?

 

Blake leans in towards the blonde, enjoying how her eyes widen and cheeks turn red when Blake gets so close that their foreheads touch and their lips are inches apart. Blake wants to kiss her, a proper first kiss that the girl begged for last night but that Blake never gave her, too busy bouncing on her lap and making her cum over and over all night.

 

“If I kiss you right now,” she whispers. “Will it be your first kiss too?” Yang nods and gulps at the way Blake licks her lips.

 

Before Blake could lean closer to Yang, her phone rings and she groans frustrated before finally picking it up from the kitchen counter; Not failing to notice some missed calls from her parents as well as texts from Ilia.

 

Currently Sun Wukong was calling.

 

“What do you want?”

 

“Woah. Try to be more friendly,” He says from the other side and Blake groans as she takes a look at Yang eating her breakfast as she drinks her coffee, their almost kiss clearly had an effect on her considering Blake could see she got hard from that. “Did I cockblock you, Blakey?”

 

“No. Also don’t call me that Sun.” Yang turns around, Looking annoyed at the mention of the boy; Suddenly her disliking of him made sense to Blake, it wasn’t like Yang had something against Sun, she was just jealous of Blake and Sun together. “Plus you woke me up.”

 

“It’s 10 am. Little Yang didn’t wake you with her super healthy breakfast?” He asks laughing.

 

Yang eats her breakfast in silence yet she can still hear the muffled sound of Sun’s voice and laugh coming from Blake’s phone as she talks to him; The first time they met each other Yang was still 15; not fully out yet but Blake had already started using the new pronouns.

 

Sun was loud. Too loud. And he was always around Blake, They had classes together and became friends so quick that back then Yang was sure she was going to lose all the attention Blake gave her because she wanted to date some boy who couldn’t even button up his uniform; The abandonment she expected never came and Blake kept on always being with her. She was still taking her home everyday after school,  even when her friends had invited her to a party.

 

She was a spoiled brat, but spoiled by Blake instead of her parents, too used to being the center of her attention that she would panic and throw temper tantrums when she wasn’t. But as much as she dislikes the faunus boy and the fact he is always around Blake and inviting her to hang out, It was a good way for her to learn to not cling to Blake so much and be less dependent on her and need less attention from her and just let her go from time to time.

 

It definitely felt healthier this way.

 

“I don’t know if I can,” She looks back at Blake who's still talking on the phone with him. The faunus makes her way to Yang and wraps her right arm around the blonde girl’s shoulder, still talking on the phone “I wanna stay at home tonight with Yang… and Ruby.” The awkward pause before the addition of Ruby’s name makes Yang smile that for a moment Blake forgot about everything else cause she wanted to spend the night only with Yang.

 

She feels herself throb at the thought, remembering last night; Wondering if actually sleeping with Blake would feel even better than that. She keeps on eating as Blake sits next to her.

 

“Who else is going?” Blake asks on the phone; Sun wanted to hang out at her house in a little celebration for doing well in college and being closer to his goal of becoming vet; He has always been an animal lover and she lost count of how many animals he helped back in high school so seeing him deciding to be a veterinarian didn’t surprise Blake at all.

 

“Ilia, if she wants, Neptune, Sage and Scarlet too!” The boy replies already excited by the idea of partying together, even if wasn’t a party and more like a group of people hanging out in the living room and drinking which suddenly makes Blake remember she should get rid of the cum stained shorts currently decorating her living room.

 

She looks at Yang who’s eating her second pancake and pouring more coffee in her mug, trying to look as casual as possible and not like she was naked and Blake could clearly see how hard she was just by sitting next to the faunus. She can’t help but feel proud of the effect she has on Yang. She wonders if being this hard didn’t hurt her a bit.

 

_Maybe I should… give her a hand?_ Blake thinks.

 

Yang almost chokes on her food as soon as she feels the Blakes fingers wrapping around her dick; She bites her bottom lip to stop herself from moaning too loud since Blake is still on the phone casually talking to Sun. She looks at Yang as she grab the edges of the table and she tries to keep herself quiet; Blake squeezes and moves her hand up and down in a slow pace that keeps Yang from coming so easily like she did multiple times the night before.

 

“Yes I think I’ll be free around that time.” Blake’s thumb rubs the head of the blonde’s cock and she watches as Yang covers her mouth with her hands, her cheeks were red, her whole body shaking. She leans closer to the blonde and licks her neck slowly.

 

Yang thrusts into her hand. One time and then two and before she can realize the girl is fucking her right hand, hands still covering her mouth she keeps trying to contain her moans; Blake realizes she wants to hear her moans like she did last night.

 

“Something’s come up,” Blake says on the phone as she watches Yang lean forward, resting her head on the table as her hips thrust into her hand harder and faster than before; With even more passion than when they were ‘dry’ humping each other last night.  “We can plan something later.” She didn’t bother to hear whatever Sun had to say, the only thing she wanted to hear was Yang.

 

Her whines, her moans and screams; She kept on wishing to hear all that and be the reason for that to happen.

 

“Stop covering your mouth,” She whispers against the blonde’s ear. Yang shakes her head and Blake squeezes her cock and Yang whines, muffled by her hands. “Please… I want to hear your moans as I make you cum.” Her ears are red and Blake smirks.

 

Yang removes her hands from her mouth and Blake jerks her off faster and harder then before, causing Yang to moan against the table, one of her hands trying to hold Blake’s only for Blake to slap it away with her free hand.

 

“Only I can touch,” She says, now biting Yang’s ear.

 

“B…But I’m gonna-” She can’t finish her sentence and cums on Blake’s hand, coating the hand and her lap with cum. “I came too quick,” She whines, now embarrassed once again. Blake slowly strokes her again and Yang whimpers.

 

“Don’t worry about it,” She whispers. “All I want right now is make you cum over and over.” Yang watches Blake pick up her phone again and check the hour. “And it looks like we still have 3 hours until Ruby comes back; What do you think?” The question is followed by her hand stroking Yang faster than before. The blonde moans loudly.

 

“Yes, keep on making me cum!”

 

\---

 

“I almost forgot to give you your present,” Blake says hours later, once they’ve finished cleaning the house just in time, Ruby is going to come back any second now. Blake is currently wearing fresh clean clothes and so is Yang, But the faunus has a small golden box with black stripes on it on her hands and offers it to Yang. “A few years ago I gave you a promise ring which you eventually stopped wearing cause you no longer had cute baby hands,” Blake adds as she opens the small box and shows her the brand new gold ring. “So I got you this one; This time it’s real gold I promise.”

 

“Blakey you didn’t have to-”

 

“I wanted to; I like buying you stuff you know that,” Blake says. “Now you get to show off to your friends at school,” Blake says as she hold Yang’s left hand and kisses her fingers her before putting the gold ring.

 

There’s a knock at the door and Blake quickly makes her way to open it, finding both Kali and Ghira as well as Ruby by the door, Blake quickly notices she is wearing brand new clothes and can’t help but sigh.

 

“Someone got new clothes huh?” Both Kali and Ruby are smiling and nodding, Ghira is trying to stay serious but ends up smiling as well. “Gosh you’re radiating “I’m a spoiled child” energy right now,” Blake says as Ruby hugs her and then walks straight to the living room. Blake invites her parents in.

 

“We called last night to ask if Yang liked her present,” Ghira says as they follow her into the kitchen; Yang is probably fussing over Ruby right now over the new clothes and lecturing her over asking for presents. “But you didn’t pick up your phone.”

 

_Yeah I was too busy bouncing on Yang and making her cum over and over until we passed out._ Blake thinks as she stares at her dad.

 

“Yeah we came back too tired and ended up falling asleep watching a movie, I only got to give her present now,” She finally replies, noticing Kali’s smirk. “What?”

 

“Nothing dear,” She says, covering her smirk with her hand. “I’m just glad you two had fun that’s all.”

 

“I’m sure you are.”

 

“By the way,” Ghira starts, hands searching for something on his pocket for a while before pulling out a letter from there. Closed. “I got this in the mail this morning,” He says giving it to Blake. There’s no address to send back, only a name.

 

“Raven,” She mutters to herself, her fingers tracing the paper as she tries to think why would she send a letter to them. To Yang.

 

“Are you going to give it to Yang?” Kali asks, serious.

 

“She’s going to a friend’s birthday party and I would rather not ruin her mood before she leaves to have fun so… I won’t give it to her until tomorrow,” Blake explains, keeping the letter in the pocket inside her jacket.

 

Yang walks in followed by Ruby; The blonde hugs both Ghira and Kali, asking if Ruby behaved last night, ignoring the younger one’s attempts to protest. Blake smiles as she sees them talking and laughing, she tries not to think how domestic this feels right now and how she kinda wonders if this is what being married to someone… To Yang, would feel like. This feeling of approval definitely felt good.

 

“So I heard you’re going to a party tonight so be responsible,” Kali starts, holding Yang’s hands who laughs embarrassed.

 

“It’s just a birthday party; Nothing too crazy,“ Yang explains and then turns to her sister. “And Ruby will be with me since this gremlin here needs to get out more,” Yang says as she ruffles her hair, earning a ‘Yaaang! my hair!!’ from the younger one.

 

“And I’ll be getting some guests over when they leave,” Blake chimes in. “Sun and the crew want to hang out so today is a good day since Yang is taking the child out.” Ruby pouts at that.

 

“I’m not a child! I’m 16!”

 

They all try not to laugh at her argument. only to fail and laugh anyway as Ruby crosses her arms and lets Yang ruffle her hair again, pretending to be ignoring them for laughing at her.

 

After that Kali and Ghira leave but not before giving the girls some ‘extra allowance’ when they think Blake isn’t looking. Yang is good at hiding but ends up being exposed by Ruby who keeps on talking about all the junk food she’s going to buy later so it isn’t very hard to realize that someone is hiding money; Blake didn’t care or try to take the money, only tell her to not waste it on candy and noodles and while Ruby decided to agree Blake knows the kid well enough to know she was going to buy it anyway.

 

As the hours pass the three of them stay in the living room talking with each other until it’s two hours before Pyrrha’s Birthday party; Blake has to reassure Yang multiple times that she doesn’t needed to cook dinner tonight because she would just order something later and that she should just focus on getting pretty for the party.

 

They always shower 2 hours before any event; there’s only 2 bathrooms in the apartment, one is in Ruby’s room and the other in Blake’s room; Ruby took way too much time in the shower and so did Yang, both had a thing for washing their hair more than two times and so they had to shower early if they didn’t wanted to end up late to anything;

 

“Aww you look adorable” Blake says when Ruby walks into the kitchen with favorite red shorts and her tight high socks, she looks down and frowns. “Are those my boots?”

 

“Yes!” She replies way too proud of herself. “They fit perfectly” Ruby says, lifting one foot and shaking it to demonstrate it to Blake. “Guess we’re the same size.”

 

“Okay now that I stopped to look,” Blake starts. “Is that my jacket too? Ruby why are you wearing my clothes??”

 

“You’re wearing Yang’s jacket so I thought I could wear your clothes too.” Blake opens her mouth but then closes it again, she really doesn’t have a excuse as to why she’s wearing Yang’s clothes all of a sudden, it was usually the other way around, when Yang was smaller and could just steal Blake’s clothes and wear them all day; It felt different with Ruby doing it, she looked cute wearing her clothes but not in the same way Blake knew Yang would look. “I can change if you want.”

 

“No, No. You can keep it; Just don’t wear my clothes too much, they aren’t for your age,” Blake says, internally remembering all the crop tops she has and Blake knows she would probably have a stroke if she saw Ruby wearing them.

 

_Gods I’m ending up like my dad_ she thinks, remembering the numerous times she had Ghira tell her to fix her shirt and stop with the crop tops all the time when she was a teen, this is probably what he felt. Protectiveness.

 

Then Yang walks in and Blake tries not to stare… much.

 

She’s wearing black jeans and a turquoise jacket that Blake gave her last month. Blake tells herself that she shouldn’t smile at the thought of Yang wearing what she bought her but she can’t stop herself from doing that, eyes too focused on her especially after seeing Yang without clothes this morning, and she blushes once she realizes Blake is staring at her with what could be called a way too suggestive smirk;

 

“You look very beautiful,” Blake says, enjoying how she blushes; That was so easy, Blake didn’t realized before how Yang was to easy to embarrass. “Ruby, go ahead to the car while I talk to your sister before you two leave okay?”

 

“Okay but can I have the car’s keys?” Blake ponders that question and sighs before throwing them to her.

 

“Be careful, I’m trusting you to not slam the car against the wall.”

 

“Yes ma’am!” Ruby salutes before rushing to the door as Blake shakes her head at her antics.

 

_Teenagers…. God I really sound like my dad._ Blake thinks as she turns to Yang again.

 

Yang plays with the ends of her jacket without looking at Blake.

 

“So what you wanted to talk about-” Blake interrupts her with a kiss and Yang’s eyes widen as she’s pushed against the kitchen’s counter as Blake kisses her, Yang tries to keep up but doesn’t know how to, she’s never kissed anyone before she doesn’t know what to do besides let Blake lead her and bite her bottom lip as she wraps her arms around her waist, pulling her closer, squeezing her.

 

She imagined this before, her first kiss with Blake, it usually happened in her dreams, they went on a date and Blake would finally look at her like she’s grown and not a baby she should raise and now Blake is kissing her for real, and hugging her as she does it. It was how she imagined it would be but it definitely felt better than what her dreams showed.

 

“I hope you have fun at the party,” Blake says once she stops the kiss and Yang looks at her still speechless and can only nod, knowing that Blake’s smirks and giggles are because she’s having fun teasing Yang like this; It’s knew, she usually didn’t do that before.

 

The way to the parking lot is Yang trying to stop herself from blushing so Ruby wouldn’t ask anything, and it did work thankfully; Blake stops trying to teasing her once they get into the car and start to drive.

 

\----

 

Pyrrha’s house isn’t fancy or anything like that but it radiates this warm and inviting energy that makes anyone feel welcome just by stepping in the yard, the party was organized by Ren and Nora and even Pyrrha’s parents joined them to decorate anything but left minutes before the party started to the teens would have all their fun. They were very cool parents and trusted their daughter and her friends a lot.

 

If Yang had any doubt that Pyrrha have doting parents then the walls covered with pictures of her could easily prove how much they loved their daughter, they also had a shelf on the wall with all the medals Pyrrha earned over the year in school competitions and they always seemed like the type of parents that support the hell out of her hobbies.

 

She knew that her dad was a dentist and her mom owns a bakery; On her first day at beacon Pyrrha brought them some friendship cupcakes, There was 20 of those and 10 were devoured by Nora and Nora alone, they had to fight for the last 10 of them.

 

Mr. Nikos would always tell them to remember to brush their teeth every time they were around, at first it was clearly out of concern because there was a bunch of teenagers eating chips and drinking soda in his living room but after some years it was just teasing cause Pyrrha would hide her face in her hand and blush every time he did that.

 

She liked Pyrrha’s parents but at the same time avoided staying around for too long otherwise her mind goes back to her own parents and how they aren’t there to embarrass her anymore.

 

And she wishes they did, everyday.

 

Blake stops the car in front of the Nikos Household and looks back at the girls.

 

“Alright, Behave; I’ll be back around 8 pm to pick you two up, if anything happens just call me and I’ll come flying.” Both nod. “And Ruby, obey your sister okay?”

 

Ruby nods, clearly  excited to party with seniors and then brag about it at school tomorrow. Both leave the car and make their way to the house, all the lights on inside and they can hear the loud music playing, they wave at Blake who waves back before driving away.

 

Nora greets them as soon as they enter the house, Ren at her side as always, holding two cups.

 

“I was waiting for you two to show up, here have this; Don’t worry no alcohol since we have a baby here,” Nora says, winking at Ruby who blushes but accepts the cup from the red-head’s hands.

 

\----

 

“Here comes the popcorn,” Blake says as she sits down on the couch between Sun and Ilia. “I made it all on my own by the way.”

 

“Yeah? Did Yang write you some instructions?” Sun teases as he drinks from the can of beer.

 

“I can cook just fine without Yang!” Blake replies as she starts to eat her popcorn. “She just likes to cook for me that’s all.”

 

“Blake, we all remember when you would brag in class about the lunch Yang made for you, there wasn’t a day she didn’t and you would brag everyday.”

 

“I wasn’t bragging.”

 

“Oh my god you acted so smug about it,” Ilia says drinking her juice as she stares at them. “And you would get mad if we tried to steal a bite too.”

 

“Oh yeah” Sun says. Blake hides her face in her hands as they tease her both because she never saw her actions that way and after the recent things that happened somethings might have make sense now, she really treated Yang and what she did to her like a precious thing made only for her.

 

Was she really that obvious?

 

\----

 

    This birthday party had so many people that everytime she turns around she would see a new face, Nora and Ren were dancing together and Pyrrha was the center of the attentions as expected, Jaune was next to her playing the ‘bodyguard’ role, making her and the other people around them laugh at the act.

 

Jaune and Pyrrha are always together but she was never sure if they were a couple or not. Sometimes they would act like it but sometimes it was like both kept their feelings to themselves with Pyrrha being obvious one about it.

 

Suddenly Yang feels an arm wrap around her waist, hand not so subtle making it’s way inside her shirt, long nails on her abs.

 

“Hey babe,” The voice whispers in her ear. “Last time I saw you, your body was very different.”

 

“Cinder?”

 

She turns around to look at the girl, the heels help her to be almost Yang’s height, the red dress so tight and short it makes the blonde blush and look away.

 

“What are you doing here?”

 

“Ran away from college. Kinda,” She says. “Let’s go out for a bit and catch up-”

 

“Sorry I have to be with Ruby,” Yang tries to explain but as expected the other one doesn’t care about it and just drags the blonde to the back yard, to sit on the chairs next to the pool. “Cinder-”

 

“Come on, It’s a party; You can’t babysit your sister here,” She replies as she sits down and crosses her legs which makes her dress lift a bit.

 

Cinder graduated back when Yang was a Junior; and she was a total troublemaker, in fact Blake would tell her multiple times to not talk to her or be her friend and yet Cinder seemed to like being around her or at least tease her; She knew her grades were terrible and she wasn’t very liked in high school by the teachers and yet she end up graduating as an A+ student, honor rolls and all.

 

“I heard about your parents,” Cinder mentions once Yang sits next to her. “How you doin?”

 

“I have been living with Blake for almost 2 years now. She takes care of me and Ruby.” Cinder nods. “She’s very kind and I...I like that she takes care of me.”

 

“So judging for the way you’re talking I can assume you still have a huge crush on her.” Yang stares at the golden eyed girl who smirks. “I think the whole school knew about that except for Blake. So oblivious,” She laughs.

 

\----

 

They have a great time hanging out and drinking pizza and drinking, Blake avoids too much alcohol since she had to drive to pick Yang and Ruby; After their hang out is done and everyone’s left, Blake sighs relieved, now she can just rush to pick the girls up, and maybe spend the night with Yang in her room as they kiss and cuddle all night.

 

Sun said something about how Yang was too old to still rely on Blake and how she should’ve her own car now. Blake was indeed tempted by the idea, getting Yang a car and then-

 

Blake shakes her head as she enters her car, no horny thoughts while driving, just when they’re at home.

 

\----

 

“Almost two years living together and she never made a move?” Cinder laughs, Yang is serious, she avoided talking about what happened between her and Blake in the last few days.

 

“I don’t see what’s wrong with that,” Yang replies. “Blake is waiting until I am an adult. There's nothing wrong with that. She’s being a good woman with good intentions.”

 

“If she really wanted a relationship with you then she would have said something by now don't  you think?” Cinder casually says.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Do you really love Blake?” Cinder asks. “Or are you confusing gratefulness with love?”

 

Yang stares at her, not knowing how to answer. Was… was her love for Blake not real? She never really thought of this option. Never stopped to think that maybe she was mixing her feelings, she never fell in love before and maybe what she was feeling wasn’t all that.

 

“Don’t take what I said too seriously,” Cinder laughs as if mocking Yang for getting affected by that. She wraps one arm around Yang’s shoulder and pulls her closer so their forehead touches.

 

“You are wrong about how I feel about Blake,” Yang says. “and I know she’ll love me just as much one day.”

 

Cinder stares at her with a smile, always so confident. Yang never knew what she wanted to say or do, usually she would just stay away cause Blake told her to but Blake isn’t here right now.

 

“So until Blake realizes there’s another woman under her roof,” Yang feels her hand on the back of her head? holding her hair tight, for a moment she considers telling her to back off but Cinder interrupts her. “We can keep doing this.”

 

Cinder’s kiss is different from Blake’s kiss. It’s soft and it doesn’t make her legs feel like they were melting; The kiss is hungry and built on pure lust and the only effect it has on her body is the sightly discomfort on her crotch as she feels Cinder’s hand caressing her inner thighs.

 

The kiss ends as quick as it started and Yang is panting.

 

“Just know if she takes too long I might steal you for myself,” She laughs and Yang gives a nervous laugh before fixing her clothes to shake off the awkward feeling; she looks at the door side of the pool and freezes.

 

Blake.

 

She is staring at her from across the backyard, Ruby right behind her. There is something about Blake’s stare that sends a chill down her spine and yet she doesn’t really felt scared or anything. But she can tell Blake is very upset; For a moment Yang wonders if she can recognize Cinder and that’s why she looks so upset.

 

“Yang,” Her voice is cold, loud enough for the blonde to stand up. “Home, now.” She leaves the backyard followed by Ruby and so Yang follows them, ignoring Cinder’s laugh behind her.

 

She gives Pyrrha a quick goodbye, not wanting to be rude and yet not wanting to keep Blake waiting; They are already inside the car when she comes out of the house, the blonde doesn’t try to make her open the door for her this time. She is definitely not in the mood and the only thing keeping her from saying anything is Ruby’s presence.

 

While young, The younger sister could tell how tense things are right now even of she couldn’t tell why so she decides to stay quiet the whole way back home.

 

Blake on the other hand stares forward and yet the only thing she can see is Yang kissing someone that wasn’t her, and she feels her jealousy screaming inside her heart, trying her best to keep calm instead of causing an scene; Part of her still didn’t want to say something she might regret.

 

\----

 

Ruby sprints to her room to avoid whatever is going on between her sister and Blake, they have never fought. Ever. So seeing them clearly being upset at each other is not something she wants to watch; She would just stay in her room playing on her phone and wait until the next morning to check if they were cool again.

 

Back in the living room Blake takes off her jacket and throws it on the couch, kicking her shoes out, Yang following right behind her.

 

“Blake I know you’re upset but-” Blake’s mocking laugh interrupts her. “Can you please just let me explain?”

 

“What happened? Did you trip on her mouth?” Blake asks as she faces Yang, crossing her arms. “Or maybe she fell on you.”

 

“No sarcasm please,” Yang says. “I’m trying to explain and you won’t let me”

 

“I don’t want to hear your explanations,” Blake says “And you don’t owe me any explanations, seeing as we’re not dating.” Yang takes a step back. “You’re not my girlfriend and I’m not yours so we don’t own each other any loyalty.” She leaves the living room and goes to her room, slamming the door shut.

 

Yang looks around, not knowing how to take what she was told. Her head hurts and heart hurts, she feels like disappearing; The blonde makes her way around the couch and sits down, hiding her face in her hands and taking deep breaths. She never saw Blake this angry before or at least… She was never angry at Yang.

 

She turns to the side and sees Blake’s jacket, which is actually Yang’s jacket but the faunus stole it this morning, the recent memory makes Yang smile and reach for it and hug the clothing in her arms in a hug, drowning in Blake’s smell until she feels something fall from the jacket.

 

_A Letter?_ Yang picks it up and notices it has no address and it is still closed; there’s something written on the bottom right of the letter.

 

**To:** \-----

 

Reading her dead name again isn’t a good feeling. Ever. But it gives her the necessary clue to know who sent this letter; She never updated Raven on her new name so this is from her for sure. But Blake had this letter and Yang can’t understand why and wonders just how long she had this. She looks at the paper and opens it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a few observations, I'll be using ----- when Yang's dead name is mentioned so I don't have to actually use but you, the reader, will know.


End file.
